Bandle City
thumb|276px Názory na přesnou polohu země Yordlů se liší. Někteří tvrdí, že se tihle potrhlí tvorečkové nacházejí daleko na jihovýchodě v bezpečí neprostupných hor. Jiní říkají, že Yordlové obývají srdce hlubokých lesů či žijí v podzemí zelenající se vrchoviny. Některá z těchto tvrzení mohou být pravdivá (a nebo taky ne), ale to se asi nikdy nedozvíme, neboť se ještě žádné výpravě nepodařilo domovinu Yordlů nalézt. To však neznamená, že zemi Yordlů nikdo nenavštívil – mnozí tvrdí, že prošli neviditelným portálem do země rozverné magie obydlené maličkými raubíři. Smysly každého neyordla jsou v městě Bandle zostřené; barvy jsou živější, jídlo či pití omamější – tak moc, že dokážou omámit smysly i na celá léta, jakmile je smrtelníci jednou okusí. Sluneční paprsky zlatě září, voda je křišťálově čistá a každá sklizeň bohatá. Je to místo nespoutané magie, kde se každý nepozorný smrtelník lehce zatoulá, váben nesčetnými divy, načež se ztratí ve vlastních snech, dokud nepadne mrtev hladem či žízní. Ti, kdož tvrdí, že se do města Bandle dostali, hovoří o tom, že tam plyne čas jinak, což by vysvětlovalo, proč tito cestovatelé vypadají mnohem starší, popřípadě proč se vlastně někteří z nich nikdy nevrátili. Tradice thumb|Náhled seshora thumb|Ulice Rasa je popsána v Yordle. Město Bandle je území rasy Yordlů. Drtivá většina Yordlů žije právě zde, na jihovýchodní části Valoranu, bezpečně schovaní za horou Sablestone. Před staletími byli Yordlové kočovná rasa a cestovali po celém území Valoranu mnoho let. Nakonec se ale usadili v údolí Ruddynip, kde se moderní město Bandle nachází. Zatímco jejich život může připomínat spíše ten venkovský, samotné město má velké množství tajemství a intrik. Uspořádaní |-| Vládní= Město Bandle se vyznačuje velmi otevřenou vládou s různými úředníky, kteří dohlížejí na určitou oblast. Současným vůdcem tohoto státu je primátor Dennison Jadefellow. Vláda také zastupuje město i při zahraničních jednání. |-| Armádní= thumb|156px|Znak Bandle City thumb|107px|Starý erb města BandleCo yordlové ztrácejí na výšce, dohánějí jejich výzbrojí a pracovitostí . *'Městská Armáda' The Megling Commandos - je něco jako legenda v městě Bandle. Mají historii, která může pokrýt celé jedno století a zůstává nejstarší vojenskou jednotkou v provozu. Je známá pro svojí odvahu a statečnost, stejně jako jejich bezohlednost a vraždící záměry. Proto taky získala pověst nejvíce respektované yordlí armády po celém území Valoranu a pouhým vyslovením jejich názvu zastraší spoustu yordlů a lidí. Právě pro tyto příběhy se přidala k jejich armádě. *thumb|Yordlí plakátZpravodajská Služba The Scout of the Mothership - yordl je považován za největšího průzkumného specialistu. Nicméně těm, co vědí o jeho skutečných činech, je jasné, že Teemo je ve skutečnosti úplně někdo jiný - bez váhání nejvíce neochvějný vrah v městě Bandle. Teemo si tak neuvěřitelně přál blaho jeho lidu, že chodil často ven, hledal své nepřátele a po jejich porážce si přivlastňoval jejich města či vesnice. Když Teemo někoho hledá, vždy ho najde a ukončí jeho život zvláštní toxickou ajuntou, kterou hledá v nedalekých džunglí Kumungu. Jeho blízcí přátelé prozrazují, že pokaždé, když nastražuje své pasti a léčky, něco se v něm vypne, a tak ho tíha všech zmařených životů netrápí. *'Atentátní letka' The Screaming Yipsnakes - využívala Průzkumnou Operační Front-line Helikoptéru, vzdušné vozidlo, které bylo ale nyní nahrazeno Light Operation Lander, jakožto opěrnou páteří Bandle City Expedičního Sboru. byl zdaleka nejznámějším v této vysoce aktivní skupině. On a jeho letka brázdili nebe Valoranu, mapovali krajinu a jejich dechberoucí akrobacie fascinovala diváky. V době konfliktu letka vedla odvážné mise, které byly hluboko za nepřátelskými liniemi, a analyzovali tak nepřátelské formace i převáželi důležité informace napříč nebezpečnými zónami. Vztahy Demacia Bandle City sdílí relativně dobré vztah s městským státem Demacia. Jako velvyslanec mezi těmito dvěmi městskými státy působí . Bilgewater S Bilgewater yordlové neudržují dobré vztahy, protože piráti útočí na jejich vesnice a jiné osídlené oblasti. Piltover Je třeba poznamenat, že ačkoliv je Piltover spojenec Demacie, existuje zvláštní spojení mezi Bandle City a Piltoverem. Mnoho největších mozků v Bandle City se rozhodlo odejít právě do Piltoveru, aby mohli studovat na Piltoverské univerzitě. Nejinteligentnější yordle, který žije v Piltoveru, je , dále zde působí a . Některé vojenské vybavení Bandle City pochází z Piltoveru, příkladem jsou letadla Yipsnakes a městské obranné zdi a věže. Ionia Zdá se, že mezi těmito dvěma městskými státy vládne neutralita kvůli malé asociaci. Nicméně malou výjimkou je . Kennen se narodil v Bandle City a už od mala byl posedlý bezmeznou energií, kterou bylo možno omezit jen jeho zneklidňující rychlostí. Jeho úžasný dar zůstal bez povšimnutí, dokud nenarazil do vnější stěny Placidia v Ionii. Když se o Kennenovi doslechl řád Kinkou, byl rychle a tiše předvolán a zjistil, že role Heart of the Tempest mu vyhovuje. Mohl tak šířit slova i tresty řádu Kinkou po celém kontinentě. I když podle Řádu nesmí favorizovat jednu stranu, zdá se, že je více oddaný Ionii, a i proto za ní bojuje v Lize. Historie Zmizení yordlí dívky Malá, fialová yordlí dívka pojmenovaná jednoho odpoledne zmizela. Byla naposledy viděna na náměstí a yordlí děti později prozradily, že dívka mluvila s velikou světluškou, která uvízla v ptačí budce. Dívka jí vytáhla, pronásledovala a náhle zmizela jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Yordlové tvrdili, že děti musely mít halucinace, ale během nedávných Runových válek se nedá s jistotou říct, jestli to, co děti viděli, byla pravda či ne. Bandle City a jejich Mateřská loď Nad městem Bandle leží mohutná, nedokončená raketa s názvem Mateřská loď. Neexistují žádné záznamy, které by prozrazovaly, odkud tahle loď pochází. Ústní historie ale říká, že loď zde byla ještě před yordly a že přišla urovnat údolí Ruddynip. Loď je pro yordlí kulturu ikonou po celém světě a bylo rozhodnuto opravit rozbitou kostru lodě. Bohužel skutečná spolupráce skončila pouze několika rozpracovanými projekty. Železná velvyslankyně Demacie thumb|left|298px|Klenot Války PoppyPřed lety byl slavný yordlí kovář Blomgurn pověřen vytvořením slavné helmy pro městský stát Demacia . Když se to dozvědělo vrchní velení v Noxusu , dva z jejich nejlepších vyzvěďačů přepadli Blomgrunův karavan, který byl na cestě do Demacie. Blomgrunově dceři, která jela právě s ním, se povedlo utéct i s helmou. Bezmocně sledovala, jak byl její otec krutě zabit, a i navzdory tomu poté přinesla helmu do Demacie sama. Když demajský generál spatřil odhodlanost v slzách jejích očích, rozhodl se požádat vedení města, aby se tato dívka stala velvyslankyní mezi těmito dvěmi městskými státy. Yordlí velení souhlasilo, a tak se této práce ujala s hrdostí. Koláček z Mateřské lodi Jednou místní dráteník jménem Beardly Kittle objevil zkamenělý koláček, který vypadl z Mateřské lodě. V té době svědci prohlašovali, že viděli na několik sekund blikat světla za lodí. Yordlí vědci se to snažili prozkoumat, i když se jim zdálo velmi nepravděpodobné, že by se Mateřská loď někdy v blízké době měla obnovit. Nicméně i tento objev vyvolal v Bandle City nesčetné oslavy a starosta Dennison Jadefellow prohlásil, že tenhle den se stane městským svátkem. Poppino výročí zničeno Pirát Tiresias Ellington a jeho posádka se v Bundle City nalodili a zamířili do Demacie , přičemž vyhodili celý náklad, jež se na lodi nacházel. Ačkoliv Teemo a Tristana byli dostatečně silní na to, aby porazili piráty, nedokázali zachránit vyhozený náklad. Tento náklad měl sloužit jako příprava na oslavu a jejího jmenování velvyslankyní mezi Demacií a Bandle City. Bandle City se odvolal k Lize legend, aby jim město Bilgewater vyplatilo odškodné za zničení nákladů na Poppiinu oslavu. Bilgewater ale odpověděl, že není zodpovědný za několik nezávislých pirátů. Pokus o únos Mateřské lodi thumb|334px|Teemo míříci na utíkajícího Veigara Bylo zjištěno, že za loupeží podkovy a vloupáním do obchodu s balóny nebyl nikdo jiný než . Ukradl tyto věci, aby je použil na únos Mateřské lodi z Bandle City. Tvar podkovy mu dovoloval dokonale proklouznout pod vrch lodi a začarované balóny hrozily, že loď zvednou ze země. Veigarův plán byl nakonec zmařen hejnem ostro-křídlých hus přilétajících ze západu. Hejno prolétlo nad Mateřskou lodí a prasklo všechny balóny, kromě toho Veigarova. Tváří v tvář blížící se náhodné porážce, odpoutal Veigar poslední balón z podkovy a vznesl se do nebe. Ligový šampión , který právě dorazil, zamířil na Veigara a jedinou šipkou propíchl jeho balón. Droboučký Mistr Zla se tak propadl do lesa hned za hranicemi města. Městským úředníkům se přesto nepodařilo ho lokalizovat, i když nejspíš unikl z bitvy pomocí kouzelných prostředků. Mateřské lodi se jako zázrakem nic nestalo. Mnohým divákům se, nicménně, zdálo, že se mírně naklonila do leva. Ztracená yordlí dívka se vrací thumb|left|330px|Lulu hrající na schovávanouMalá, fialová yorldí dívka , která se údajně ztratila před stovkami let se zázračně objevila mladší a zdravější, než by měla být, i když trochu povyrostla. Během její nepřítomnosti se naučila ovládat magii a získala nového přítele Pixiho. Lulu se snažila připojit k obyvatelům Bandle City, ale bohužel to nedopadlo dobře. Vedla všechny děti hrát si na schovávanou a dočasně je měnila do květin a zvířat, aby okořenila hru. Bohužel rodičům dětí se to vůbec nelíbilo a trvali na tom, aby Lulu opustila yordlí město. Lulu tedy dobrovolně odešla a později se přidala k Lize, aby zjistila, jestli se jí díky tomu podaří zapojit alespoň ke zbytku Valoranu . Objevil se chybějící článek Pro většinu čas letí, ale ne pro ,který se narodil před milénii a byl celou dobu chycen v pravém ledu, doslova zmrazen v čase. Civilizace se rodily a hroutily, mezitímco byl Gnar svědkem všeho, co se za ta léta stalo. Ale ani pravý led ho nemohl udržet napořád- poté, co se dostal na svobodu, se toulal Runeterrou dokud nenašel svoje yordlí potomky. Ale jak brzo zjistili, v tom malém chlapci se skrývá nestvůra. Hrdinovo poslání |-| 01= thumb|centre|400px |-| 02= thumb|centre|400px |-| 03= thumb|centre|400px |-| 04= thumb|centre|400px |-| 05= thumb|centre|400px |-| 06= thumb|centre|400px Zajímavosti thumb|right|210px|Staré město Bandle *Jméno města Bandle pochází z irského "bandle", což je jednotka míry pro výšku dvou stop, což je také průměrná výška Yordlů. *Původní architektura města Bandle byla inspirovaná německými domy. **Aktuální architektura je inspirovaná domy Šmoulů . Média |-| Muzika= Soubor:League of Legends LULU Login Theme-0| Soubor:Super Galaxy Rumble Login Screen - League of Legends-0| Soubor:Gnar, the Missing Link Login Screen - League of Legends| Soubor:Tiny Masterpiece of Evil Music - League of Legends| League of Legends Music Lulu and Shaco’s Quirky Encounter|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Soubor:Omega Squad Teemo Login Screen - League of Legends-0| Soubor:The Curse of the Sad Mummy Amumu Music Video - League of Legends| Soubor:Dragon Trainer Tristana Login Screen - League of Legends| Soubor:Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer Login Screen - League of Legends| Soubor:Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier Login Screen - League of Legends| Soubor:LCU HEIMERDINGER Login Theme| |-| Obrázky= Bandle City2.jpg|Vstup do města Bandle, Yordlí země Bandle Forest.png|Les v Bandle, Yordlí země Omega Squad Teemo Promo 2.png|Omega tým 1 Omega Squad Teemo Promo 4.png|Omega tým 2 Amumu CotSM concept 01.jpg|Prokletí smutné mumie, Amumu koncept 1 Amumu CotSM concept 02.jpg|Prokletí smutné mumie, Amumu koncept 2 Amumu CotSM concept 03.jpg|Prokletí smutné mumie, Amumu koncept 3 Amumu CotSM concept 05.jpg|Prokletí smutné mumie, Amumu koncept 4 Amumu CotSM concept 08.jpg|Prokletí smutné mumie, Amumu koncept 5 Amumu CotSM concept 10.jpg|Prokletí smutné mumie, Amumu koncept 6 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 5.jpg|Prokletí smutné mumie, Amumu Promo 2 Bandle City.jpg|Staré město Bandle Šampioni Související šampioni Podívejte se také *Město Bandle, oficiální stránka en:Bandle City es:Ciudad Bandle fr:Bandle pl:Bandle City zh:班德尔城 Kategorie:Státy Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Runeterra